darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayce Sand
Jayce Sand -- Adventurer, Scoundrel, and generally chaotic do-gooder, hailing from Tatooine. Background Youth Jayce was born on Tatooine, in a small town on the boon dock side of Anchorhead. His father was a bank teller, his mother was a barmaid. It's not something he talks about often, but there's the general sense that they no longer are amongst the living. He certainly doesn't speak to them, or about them, and spent some several years doing two-bit crime and failing miserably as a criminal. Until, one day, when asked to kill an older Ishi Tib woman by his 'friends'-- he declined, leaving him scapegoat when she died anyway. On the run from friends and law, he was met by an older man who paid for his passage off Tatooine. Lazlo Dega. Coruscant Business on Coruscant! The first order was to secure a home, and secure one Jayce did, living for a few weeks at a cheap motel so far below the surface he couldn't see sunlight. It wasn't long before Lazlo Dega offered him a chance to live in a verdant place, the Jedi Retreat, and it was about then that Jayce was getting over his awe of the city-planet. Accept he did, and he began running cargo runs for side jobs, to see the Galaxy and learn, even as he delved into reading. Recent Changes Recently admitted to the Jedi Order as a Padawn to Master Lazlo Dega, Jayce has been seen about the Jedi Retreat studying and, sometimes, meditating. Arrest of the Supreme Chancellor Present only in fleeting glimpses as an aide to Lazlo Dega, Jayce Sand was on the ground for the publicized arrest of the Supreme Chancellor, Isabella Jacque. It went smoothly, with the Padawan landing a ship skillfully and commanding troops to block the exits. Trouble in the Hospital In one of Jayce Sand's first battles with rogue Jedi, he watched Tuil Lindo nearly struck down by Nightfall, Seifer Wolf, and Boris/Kriss. His only real accomplishment was to snatch a lightsaber up from the ground, denying one of the Dark Jedi the chance to fight back-- but it was here that his penchant for speed was illuminated. Byss When a ship crashlanded into Byss and Stormtroopers took the planet over, Jayce Sand was one of those first with their feet on the ground. Again, acting in mostly a reporting manner, he spent much of the time orchestrating evacuations and scouting the grounds out. Most notably, he negotiated passage with a local resident, securing ships to head upriver and spearhead the scouting missions. New Friends and Allies on Thyferra On his first 'real' mission for the Order, Jayce found himself on Thyferra. It was here that he met up with oft-acquaintance Anakin Skywalker, though only after being beset upon by a rogue figure of unknown origin that he'd (moments before) chased off from attacking the Bothan Admiral. It isn't often that Padawans change Masters, though with Lazlo Dega's disappearance, bystanders may note that the young Jayce seems to have found someone else to look up to, as well. Force Abilities Not entirely skillful with the Force, yet, but known to meditate for long amounts of time and plunge into danger too quickly, it seems that the young Padawan has a penchant for moving quickly. He's often seen as nothing but a blur, moving into situations without thinking ahead, and sometimes getting out of them. Character Logs Struck Down on Thyferra Category:Archived Characters